Drable KyuMin : Underwear
by geelovekorea
Summary: sungmin yang niat awalnya ingin membantu kyuhyun merapikan pakaiannya. yang membuat sungmin menyesal karena sudah bertanya pada kyuhyun setelah menemukan sesuatu. memang apa yang ditanyakan sungmin? kenapa membuatnya menyesal? KyuMin. drable. YAOI. BL. DLDR. abal. gaje. typo(s). failure romance. failure humor. mind to review?


Drable KyuMin : Underwear

.

Main Cast :

KyuMin (Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior x Lee Sungmin Super Junior)

Genre : drable, failure romance, failure humor

Rate : K

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Kyunnie, pakaian kotor semua member sudah dicuci kemarin dan baru saja dipisahkan oleh Cha ahjumma. Segera masukan dalam lemari Kyunnie." Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun sambil membawa sebuah keranjang berukuran sedang berisikan pakaian. Pakaiannya dan pakaian Kyuhyun.

Meletakkan keranjangnya di tepi tempat tidurnya dan memasukkan pakaiannya di lemari miliknya. Memisahkan pakaian Kyuhyun dan membiarkannya tetap di dalam keranjang. Melirik ke arah namja berambut ikal yang sama sekali tidak bergeming. Hanya bergumam saat Sungmin memanggil tadi. Tapi posisinya masih sama seperti tadi, sibuk dengan kotak hitam yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Ck. Melihat itu, Sungmin hanya bisa berdecak kecil. Magnaenya ini kalau sudah sibuk dengan kotak hitam itu atau dengan layar laptop tidak akan menggubris apapun juga. Apalagi saat mereka free seperti hari ini. Meski gempa melanda, Kyuhyun tidak akan bergeming. Kecuali Leeteuk, leader yang juga hyung kesayangannya yang menegurnya.

"Hyungie bantu merapikan bajumu ne. Biar kamar tidak berantakan karena penuh dengan bajumu."

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bergumam menjawab pernyataan hyungnya. Sungmin yang kesal mulai berteriak padanya. "YA. Cho Kyuhyun. Jawab dengan benar atau kuadukan pada Teuki hyungie."

Meski Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin tidak benar-benar akan melakukannya tapi ia akhirnya menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya pada hyung imutnya. "Ne hyung. Gomawo."

Tapi yang namanya Kyuhyun ya tetap Cho Kyuhyun. Setelah mengatakannya dia kembali berkutat dengan PSPnya. Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama mulai memasukkan semua pakaian Kyuhyun ke dalam lemari pakaiannya. Sampai menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh.

"Kyunnie, ini apa? Aku menemukannya ditumpukan pakaian dalammu." Ucap Sungmin sembari dia mengangkat tangan yang memegang sebuah tali. Hanya sebuah tali. Tapi tali itu saling berhubungan membentuk sesuatu. Tapi Sungmin tetap tidak mengerti tali apa.

"Eoh, apa Hyungie." Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan permainan game-nya untuk sesaat. Kemudian dilanjutkan kembali sembari menjawab pertanyaan yang semakin membuat Sungmin bingung. "Oh, itu underwear Hyungie."

"Huh? Underwear? Bagaimana memakainya? Ini hanya sebuah tali."

"Yup, hanya tali because it's a g-string."

"Omo. Jinjayo? Lalu apa yang kau tutupi kalau menggunakan ini? Hanya mengenakan tali? Untuk apa membeli benda bodoh seperti ini? Ini namanya pemborosan tahu. Geez." Sungmin yang penasaran masih memegang tali itu dengan kedua tangannya. Hingga bentuk dari underwear itu terlihat jelas. Kepalanya menggeleng imut membayangkan benda itu melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Itu hadiah fans Hyungie. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menggunakannya. Bahkan pernah menerima pakaian dalam model lainnya yang tak kalah ekstrim."

Kyuhyun akhirnya benar-benar menghentikan bermain gamenya. Beranjak dari posisin tadi. Berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih ada di depan lemari Kyuhyun. Mengambil beberapa barang yang ada di sudut lemari. "Lihat ini. Bahkan aku pernah menerima pakaian dengan semacam tabung di bagian depannya. Yang ini dengan renda dan tali. Yang ini pakaian dalam yang transparan. Justru ini yang terparah, bagian belakang hanya berbentuk tali sedangkan bagian depannya seperti moncong tikus. Aku tak tahu darimana mereka memiliki ide untuk mendapatkan barang-barang seperti ini dan diberikan padaku. Geez."

Sungmin yang sudah terkejut karena penemuan underwear g-string milik Kyuhyun, semakin terkejut melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun padanya. Benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Jinja. Mereka benar-benar gila."

Sungmin mulai meracau sambil mengangkat semua pakaian dalam itu. Bagaimana pakaian ini bisa diproduksi? Apa ada yang membelinya? Bagaimana mereka berpikiran Kyuhyun akan memakainya? Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaian dalam ini yang hanya berupa tali. Dengan tubuh kuning langsat yang tinggi. Tubuh yang kurus tapi tetap seksi menurut Sungmin. Pasti akan semakin seksi.

Blush.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin merona merah. Membayangkan bagaimana seksinya tubuh Kyuhyun saat memakai tali itu sontak membuat pipi bulatnya menampilkan semburatnya. Dan perubahan warna wajah Sungmin terlihat dan tertangkap jelas oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menyeringai.

"Waeyo, Bunny ming? Kenapa tiba-tiba wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit? A-ah, jangan katakan kalau kau sedang membayangkan aku tengah mengenakannya? Atau memikirkan kau tengah memakainya untuk menggodaku?" Goda Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat wajah Sungmin semakin merah padam.

"A-ani-aniyo Kyunnie." Sungmin tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi gugup. Seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

"You wanna try it? Omo, naughty Ming."

"Omo."

"Lemme see you."

"See? What?"

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin yang menyadari adanya bahaya mulai berjalan mundur. Menghindari Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Yup. Just show me, you using that thing."

"Show you?" Tanpa Sungmin sadari, tangan Kyuhyun sudah bergerak jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan pergerakan Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun sudah bergerak aktif melepas baju Sungmin yang tak disadarinya karena panik. "Chakkaman. Jangan kau lepas semua pakaianku, Kyunnie."

Sepertinya malam ini kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak akan bisa tenang. Sungmin terpaksa harus merelakan free timenya karena Sungmin akan disibukkan dengan aktifitasnya dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi bukankah seharusnya Sungmin senang? Karena akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak kembali bermain game dan mengacuhkannya. Sesuai harapannya bukan?

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong, Gee absen malam ini sambil membawakan drable abal. Kali ini castnya pake Kyumin yang Gee akui sedikit banyak ide ini didapat dari sesuatu jadi harap maklum bagi yang merasa sudah pernah membaca cerita ini. Gee hanya pengen ceritanya jadi Kyumin, pasti seru. #

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengXiuHan.

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
